


Danganronpa: Dobutsu no Kyuden

by O_kintsugi



Category: Original Work, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_kintsugi/pseuds/O_kintsugi
Summary: Ultimate Imperial Palace. A beautiful and breathtaking estate where many Ultimates have resided or took a part in protecting it, or just making what made the palace was.Keyword: was.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first major project. This is an Animal Crossing X Danganronpa AU, and is inspired by Danganronpa 2 and V3. All of the villagers are humanized versions of their animal selves. I cannot guarantee that this will be an enjoyable read considering I'm a new writer and how much this will differ from Danganronpa, but I hope you have fun.
> 
> All the characters will be referred to by their JAPANESE NAMES, and I decided to give them surnames as well.
> 
> Oh, and blood is heliotrope purple :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the prologue! The second part will consist of meeting the other characters and eventually Tom Nook himself. Sorry that if it isn't good or is too short, I'll try harder as the story progresses.

The Ultimate Imperial Palace. A beautiful and breathtaking estate where many Ultimates have resided or took a part in protecting it, or just making what made the palace was.

Keyword: was.

/////

**Manjushage Kanroku** 's vision slowly swam into focus. He groaned, rubbing his head. The last thing he remembered was standing in front of Ultimate Imperial Palace. Well, he _is_ the **Ultimate Samurai**. His children...he sent them to a family friend. They're alright.. he hoped. 

"Young man," a voice said. It sounded.. familiar. It was deep and full of richness. It reminded Kanroku of his grandfather. And the voice was oddly comforting. "Are you alright? You shouldn't lay on the ground like that. Let me help you up." 

A hand reached out to him. Kanroku, although hesitant, reluctantly took the hand. He was avle to be pulled up to his feet, and got to look at the mysterious person. A man... but his white hair was stylized into that of an oiran's*? He had red kabuki face paint with a matching magenta yukata. His sclera was yellow with blue cat-like irises.

"It's rude to look at someone so peculiarly," the man said. "Sorry," Kanroku apologized, bowing. The man simply tilted his head. "You don't remember who I am?"

Kanroku looked at him and thought for a moment. "..You're...the Ultimate Daimyo.. correct?" The man smiled warmly at the samurai. "You only remember "the **Ultimate Daimyo** **"? I'm your daimyo specifically. **_Aoyama Kabukichi_**." 

.

.

.

.

.

Oh! More and more of Kanroku's memories came back to him. 

"Ah...sorry.. Oyakata-sama***. Apparently my memory is failing me," he said shamefully. Kabukichi only put a hand on Kanroku's shoulder. "Do not think to much of it. There's other people here, so we might need to catch up to them," Kabukichi explained. The samurai could only nod and follow the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oiran, which translates to "women of pleasure", were Japanese courtesans. I don't have too much of a reason as to why Kabuki takes the style of such other than 1. Oiran dressed lavishly and looked quite elegant, and 2. in some pictures of oiran, the way their hair is tied up looks like cat ears.
> 
> **In feudal Japan, daimyo were large landholders that were subordinates to the shogun (military dictators). Daimyo often hired samurai to protect their land, hence the connection between Walt/Kanroku and Kabuki/Kabukichi.
> 
> ***Oyakata-sama was how samurai referred to the daimyo they served. It's recognized as a sumo wrestling term in modern-day.


	2. Prologue: Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Bi panick
> 
> I do feel bad that it took a while to write, but chapter 2 is finally here so that the real fun can begin! I hope this makes up for a short first chapter, and I'll try to get better as I go along.

The samurai could only nod and follow the man. The room was large, even for a palace. This is most likely the main hall, Kanroku thought. Large doors led to the grand staircase, which he and Kabukichi had to go up. No words were spoken by the two. Kanroku could see at the end, there was large, golden-framed doors. At each side of the balcony, only one door sat. Him and Kabukichi went through the middle doors.

Once inside, Kanroku could immediately tell it was a ballroom befitting of a European country. He felt like it was probably a Russian ballroom. It was large and very ornate, and had an extravagant atmosphere. The room was warmly lit with gold, yellows, and oranges. More than several other people were inside scattered in different areas of the room, which Kanroku concluded were other Ultimates.

"Sorry about that," Kabukichi spoke. "I found one more person." His voice echoed throughout the room, so it quickly grabbed everyone else's attention to him and the samurai. "Hm," hummed a woman. She had white hair stuffed into a bun and donned a black kimono. "Then that would make seventeen of us now."

"So.. we totally got here the same way, right?" another woman asked, who was noticeably more younger than the other. Her stature was heavyset and broad-shouldered, and was wearing a red qipao with pink sleeves and white tights underneath. "Being in front of the castle, blacking out, and waking up in the main hall 'n whatnot?"

"It appears so," a large man remarked. He had a Hellenistic style to him, Kanroku thought to himself. This man held unspeakable diplomacy just by standing in the center of the room with crossed arms, and had the attire of one, too. His aura practically vibrated against Kanroku's chest. The samurai wasn't too sure if he should be intimidated or intimately respect him.

Kabukichi rubbed his chin gently. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to each other. We do not know how and why we're here, it'd be better to build connections so it'll be easier, wouldn't you all agree?" Some gave quiet responses through either simply nodding their heads or murmuring "yes".

Kanroku took a few steps further in the ballroom, his geta clacking against the floor. He scanned across the room to see who would be the most approachable. Then, he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he was greeted with large, pale green eyes, black bangs and purple pigtails, and a goofy smile of yet another young woman. He found it a bit unnerving that the smile was a razor-sharp one, but he could feel the corners of his lips smile back at this mischievous little face anyway.

"Kinumugi wanted to say hi, you looked nice! she hopes you are," she enthused. She clasped her hands together, eyes growing large and sparkly. "What's your Ultimate? Kinumugi thinks it will be really cool!" He was intrigued by her child-like nature, but it warmed his heart nonetheless.

" **Ultimate Samurai**. It's **Manjushage Kanroku** , if you wanted to know my name." Kinumugi titled her head and smiled widely, demonstrating her sharp teeth once more. "Kinumugi was right, your Ultimate is cool!" She giggled. "I'm **Orimono Kinumugi** , she's is the **Ultimate Sniper**!"

"Sniper? You look too young to be of that position," Kanroku frowned. Kinumugi pouted and twiddled her fingers. "Kinumugi is no sloppy teenager, don't worry! She's only 23!" Kanroku sweated, "That still doesn't comfort me." Kinumugi drooped her head, pouting more softly now. He noticed a small ahoge at the crown of her head, which was mimicking her reaction. "She's sorry.. she doesn't mean to startle you. Personality and shark teeth."

"It's nothing to worry about," Kanroku reassured her, holding his hand up and shaking his head. "But it is impressive for your age." She perked her head again, quickly brightening up. "Kinumugi is thankful! But, go to her sister over there!" She pointed over Kanroku's shoulder, making him turn his head to the direction. In the other corner of the room was a tall and tan woman talking with an even larger man. "Eonni* deserves more compliments than her, she desperately needs them!"

Kanroku stared at the woman for a bit. She was extremely tall, but probably a couple inches shorter than him. With his limited eyesight, he could make out short black hair, a sleeveless pink and white dress shirt, beige and dexterous arm warmers, blue ribbon necktie, and midnight blue skirt. Her arms were folded, and her eyes were serious. It was the same pale green Kinumugi had. Actually, so did the large man, who was possibly their older brother. He definitely towered Kanroku by a couple inches, _guess tallness runs in the family_ , and had the women's short black hair and green eyes as well. He wore a gray, short-sleeved hoodie with an plaid orange sleeves underneath and black pants. He warily looked back to Kinumugi.

"Kinumugi understands if you don't want to talk to her now," she smiled. "But, it could make her day." After a few seconds, Kanroku made up his mind. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kinumugi waved as he started making his way to her sister. The man apparently saw him, and tilted his head towards the samurai's direction. As Kanroku got closer, the woman's head was tilted downwards, seemingly upset. However, she brought her head high.

"..Dongsaeng**," was what Kanroku heard from the man once he got into earshot. He turned his head towards him with a stern expression on his face. It was a bit.. odd, considering his build and his expression, but Kanroku could see a small, silver hair clip in the shape of a crescent moon on the right side of his head. A bit silly, it was.

"Kinumugi.. she brought you here didn't she?" the man inquired ruggedly. Kanroku nodded, "Yes, she did." The woman closed her eyes. "Please excuse her behavior. She can be quite the social butterfly once she deems you as approachable," the woman commented. Her voice was moderately low, but smoothing.

"It's fine. I have a daughter that acts just like her." She opened her eyes and furrowed her brows. "You're a father?"

"Father of two, to be exact," he responded. "Older son, younger daughter." Her eyes suddenly looked jeering. "You don't even know why or how you're here, which goes for everyone here. You left your children while we're here?"

Kanroku nearly caught himself off-guard. "I do remember sending them to a family friend so they could be safe." She still looked at him suspiciously, but staggeringly dropped it once the other man gave her a look. "..This isn't civil. We'll have to introduce ourselves." The woman sighed at the man's words.

"You're right." She then stood straight and looked directly into Kanroku's eyes. " **Tsubaki Magnolia**. **Ultimate Knightess**. Right here is my younger twin brother." He nodded, " **Kita Kuso**. **Ultimate Army Officer**. Your's?"

"Ultimate Samurai. Manjushage Kanroku."

Magnolia closed her eyes once more and folded her arms, looking away from Kanroku. "Feel free to go to the others. We'd like to discuss personal matters, now."

"I understand."

A quick moment of silence passed before Magnolia said "Before you ask why we have different surnames, it counts as a personal matter." Kanroku bowed his head in understanding before quickly turning around to walk around the ballroom again.

 _They were.. intriguing. They're straightforward, Tsubaki-san*** was presumably condescending, and Kita-san.. I'm not sure what to feel,_ he noted mentally.

He stopped in his tracks see a woman on the ground, staring down at her lap. She wore a loose misty green t-shirt, white shorts, and black kunoichi boots. She looked up, and became startled. "I'm sorry!" she fussed, quickly trying to stand up. She had gray eyes, white hair, a red ahoge, and wore a black face mask to top her appearance off. "I should've been laying on the ground like that, somebody could've tripped." Kanroku put a hand up, waving it side-to-side. "Don't apologize, it's alright."

"Ah," she sighed, loosening her shoulders. Once she regained her composure, she looked at him with gentle eyes. "I should probably tell you who I am," she bowed. "I'm the **Ultimate Kunoichi** , **Torinobu Chitose**." Explains the kunoichi boots. Kanroku bowed to her as well, " **Manjushage Kanroku**. **Ultimate Samurai**."

"Quite rude of me to assume that you were one simply by how you look," Chitose narrowed her eyes, looking towards another part of the ballroom. "I could say the same with your boots," Kanroku chuckled. "I can see why too, I don't find it impolite." Her cheeks became pink and twiddled her fingers, "R-right. Though, you may be wondering why I have a mask on, right?" "Well," Kanroku shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms. "Assuming both of us are from Japan, you wear a face mask to prevent spreading sicknesses." Chitose tilted her head. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed. "You're almost right. It's more of protecting me instead of others. I was quite sickly when I was a child. I'm surprised I even became a kunoichi, but then again, I'm apart of a clan."

"It's understandable," Kanroku agreed. "My mama liked to coddle me every chance she could get when I was in training. Even after four more kids, I'm still her favorite." Chitose giggled. "That's sweet. At least she cares." Kanroku could laugh softly along with her. "Torinobu-kun!" A masculine voice interjected. Both of them turned their heads, and saw a Nordic-looking man and another man, who was MUCH shorter than everyone else, coming towards them. Chitose brought up a hand to cup her face. "Oh, Aroaka-kun, Kashu-kun." She turned to Kanroku, "That's my friend."

"It's hard to find you in a crowd, you know," "Aroaka" complained. "She is a kunoichi, isn't she? I'm quite sure that you're meant to master the element of stealth and surprise," Kanroku commented. The man shrugged his arms, "True. **Aroaka Norman** , if you wanted to know. **Ultimate Viking**." The younger man looked straight up to the samurai. " **Ultimate Soldier** , **Kashu Hiroshi** ," he said, unfazed.

"This is Manjushage-san, he's the **Ultimate Samurai** ," Chitose hummed. Norman's eyes narrowed. "Let me guess, the man in the red marks is your daimyo, isn't he?" Kanroku stood up straight, "He is." Chitose looked around the room to find the man the viking described. "Well.. he does look obscure for a man of his status."

"It's how he is," Kanroku mentioned, seeing how Aoyama was conversing with a woman in geisha attire. "I don't complain. He still earns respect and has dignity, I wouldn't think that he wouldn't do so if it had an affect on his pride."

After a short, nice discussion with Chitose and Norman and the accompaniment of Hiroshi, Kanroku soon found himself within the Greek man's radius. He approached the samurai, looking down at him. This man had to be at least a feet taller than him. " **Ultimate Samura** i, are you not?"

His established and poised tone resonated against Kanroku's chest, nearly rendering his ability to speak. "Yes. That is me." The man's teal eyes bore into Kanroku's gray ones. It was like staring into Aoyama's eyes. You can never really tell what he's thinking, but he knows what you're thinking. "I'm the **Ultimate** **Spartan**. My name is **Kurorisu Kumarosu** , it's a pleasure meeting you, young sir."

Then, Kumarosu simply walked away to join another group. Kanroku was unresponsive. What did he want? Why did he came to him like he did?

"Um.. hello?" A soft voice made him look down, seeing the same woman that had talked with Aoyama. She had black hair in a bob-cut and a bun, and wore a pink kimono with flowing blossoms. Her tender eyes were filled with concern. It reminded him of his mother, somewhat. "It's a little ill-mannered of me, but I noticed your face is red, so I came here to see if you are well?" Kanroku touched his face with one hand. It was warm. Fuck. _Calm, boy. Down, boy._

"..Sir?"

"I'm fine, please don't concern yourself," Kanroku quickly assured. "I'm a bit under the weather is all." She laughed nervously, "Haha, that's good to hear." They shared a bit of an awkward silence before the petite woman broke it. "I'm... **Takeuchi Miyabi**. My **Ultimate** is being a **Spy**." The samurai quirked his head, looking down at her with curiosity. "Looking at you, I would've assumed you were the **Ultimate Geisha**."

Miyabi laughed again, "I would too. I usually dress as one to, you know.. be a spy. Like I'd assume you're the **Ultimate Samurai**." He chuckled, "You aren't wrong."

"I- oh."

A laugh rumbled from his chest. Miyabi's face flushed, "Stop! It's embarrassing!" He stroked her back comfortingly once he got a chance to calm down. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you're right! I found your reaction funny, I'm not purposefully trying to mock you." Miyabi looked a bit touched. They spent the next few minutes chatting before Miyabi joined another group.

This time, Kanroku found himself with a pink-haired man in blue ninja gear, the woman in pink from before, and another man in knight attire, whose hair was a mix of red and blue.

"Y'know, I find it funny how there's a **Ultimate Knightess** and **Knight** and **Ultimate Ninja** and **Kunoichi**. It's basically the same thing," She said, shaking her head. "Well, then again Sekizo-san, there's an **Ultimate Samura** i and **Onna-bugeisha**. Right, Manjushage-san?" the ninja reminded her, looking towards Kanroku. "I do agree, but Ultimate talents seem to have no bounds."

"It's like when you're the **Ultimate Shi** and your little cousin is the **Ultimate Zu**!" the woman grumbled. The men looked at each other and then at her. The Knight spoke with a mildly confused voice, "Tantan, you're the **Ultimate Shi**?" She acted shocked. "No way! Who could tell that me, **Sekizo Tantan** , is the **Ultimate Shi**?!"

"You're being a little melodramatic, wouldn't you say?" spoke blue-clad ninja.

Tantan huffed. "You call me melodramatic? It's sarcasm at best, Usagida-san! You spent how many years trying to climb to the top of your clan, so much so you were willing to kill your older brother for the title?!"

What.

So, clearly, they have history.

"No, I simply killed him and my father. They weren't the greatest people in the world."

Even worse.

"Uh," the Knight sweated nervously. "Momochi, that wouldn't make you the greatest person too, right? That wouldn't make you a hero, right?" Momochi rolled his eyes.

" **Shirogane Ginkaku** , after a battle, you aren't necessarily the same after that. Once your father enlists you into the war, then you'll understand. Sometimes, you'll have to hurt people to be called a hero. Surely, as the **Ultimate Knight** , you'd know that by now."

Ginkaku seemed unsettled by the conversation. Kanroku gripped on his arm and squeezed it, telling the young man he could leave, which he did. Tantan and Momochi started to viciously argue, which also drove Kanroku away.

Eventually, he met two women and one man. One was had on a tan mask with three empty, black circles that served as her eyes and mouth, had her orange hair in pigtails, and wore a light blue sweater under her green dress. Another had her maroon hair in pigtails and wore a green shirt with a flower embroidered on her left sleeve, two belts that secured her weapons, and baggy pink pants. The man looked more of a boy, having a short and small frame. He had brown hair, green freckles, a blue shirt that revealed bandages underneath, and salmon pink pants. Unlike the women, he sat on the ground, perhaps to steady his breathing.

"Young man, are you alright?" Kanroku asked him, perturbed. "It's fine," he panted. "It's a minor asthma attack, so as long as I'm doing what I'm doing, I'm fine. What's your Ultimate?" "Samurai. **Manjushage Kanroku**." He looked at Kanroku for a moment. "I think I've heard of you before. Before I became the **Ultimate Ronin** , my daimyo took reference to you as a role model. I'm **Narumi Takoya** , by the way. It's nice to see the person I was supposed to look up to is here." Kanroku chuckled lowly.

"Glad I'm recognizable to another person that isn't my daimyo." The purple woman would've rolled her eyes if they weren't closed. "Good to know that you two samurai have the same fashion sense: boring and plain." "Murasaki-kun!" The masked woman exclaimed. "What?" Murasaki shrugged her arms. "I'm not wrong." She sighed, putting a hand to her mask and held her head low. Kanroku closed his eyes and hummed quietly, "Don't worry, I don't have a rebuttal."

"At least I'm right. You probably want our names, huh," she scowled. "I'm your one and only **Ultimate Assassin** , the amazingly blind **Murasaki Komachi**." The masked woman brought her head up again, looking towards Kanroku. "P-please don't mind her. I'm **Yamato Yayoi** , **Ultimate Swordswoman**."

"Don't apologize, I only came to say hello."

"Well? We already shared our names, you can scram now." Kanroku turned to the other direction as soon as those words were said. Some of the women had a sour attitude, it seems.

"Manjushage-kun****, over here, please," a voice called to him. Looking to his left, he saw Aoyama, Kumarosu, and two white-haired women, one of them was the same tall woman in the black kimono earlier. The shorter woman had her hair in two buns and wore a blue shirt and black shorts and white stockings.

"Ashikaga-san, Shirakawa-san. Introduce yourselves to Manjushage-kun here," Kabukichi told them, putting a hand on Kanroku's shoulder. " **Ashikaga Tome** ," said the shorter woman. "I can't remember my Ultimate talent, unfortunately." Kanroku looked at her inquisitively for a moment or two, but decided to let it go, and turned towards the other woman. " **Shirakawa Shinobu.** The **Ultimate Onna-bugeisha**."

Huh, so there was an onna-bugeisha.

"We've just been discussing the little things we've gathered from this place," Kabukichi explained.

Kanroku quirked his brow. "How so?" "For starters, the doors at the main hall are locked. Some of us, after waking up, tried to break the doors down, but to no avail. Furthermore, we have no recollection of why how we decided to come here in the first place. Our guess is that we're recruited, however, we might be in a grimmer situation," Shinobu elucidated.

Suddenly, a sudden crash erupted from outside of the ballroom. It hushed the entire room, cocking their heads towards where the invasive sound came from. Immediately, they all ran into the door, and flooded out of the ballroom and intonthe Main Hall. Some of them split onto opposite sides of the balcony whereas Kanroku and the rest ran onto the Main Hall's ground floor. They were as quick as cheetahs and black mambas and had the eyes of hawks and falcons.

"Where did that come from?!" Tantan shrieked from the left side of the balcony. "It had to be here! That was like hearing firecrackers on New Year's!"

"And you'd be right! Ho ho, that was definitely a rough fall."

Everyone was alerted when a brown man with a portly figure and black hair wearing a kimono came out of the ballroom. Didn't they just came out of there?! "Who the hell are you?!" Komachi snapped.

The man slowly chuckled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and those in between, I am your **Ultimate Magnate** , **Tanukichi** , and I'll be the one mandating the _Killing Diplomatic Commission_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eonni: This is how younger sisters address their older sisters in Korea.
> 
> **Dongsaeng: Used by older siblings to address younger siblings in Korea.
> 
> ***San: a Japanese honorific used to address all genders regardless of informal or formal context. It's used by any age, and are typically used to address strangers or acquaintances that isn't seen as a friend.
> 
> ****Kun: It's generally used by people of senior status to address those of junior status. It's typically used on men, however it may extend to women as well. How to use kun varies, such as addressing men, male teenagers, male children, or male friends. In this context, Kabuki uses "kun" because he is most familiar with him and considers Walt to be a close one.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Manjushage for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I decided to do something special for the occasion. I'll do similar things like this for Dora's birthday that's coming on the 18th as well!

15-year-old Kanroku rested under a sakura tree. He didn't care about what country he was in. It was super secretive anyway, even when he eavesdropped on his father saying its name, he didn't bother remembering it. He didn't care, not right now.

He was on the brink of falling asleep, he heard shouts and yells from afar. Kanroku perked his head, eyes widening. A group of tall boys, possibly around his age or older, beating and scuffling another child, who looked much younger. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Nonetheless, the group went onto a pier and threw the kid into the ocean.

He immediately stood up, alerted by what he witnessed. When the boys quickly ran off, Kanroku dashed from his resting spot to the piers, jumping into the water. The child was struggling to keep their head above the water, crying and failing their arms. Kanroku wrapped an arm around their back, hefted them on his shoulder, and began swimming. _Rip currents can drown you_ , Kanroku reminded himself.

Stay calm, and swim diagonally. Try to not exhaust yourself. Don't die now. "W-what are you doing?" the child cried. They shook wildly, clutching tightly onto Kanroku. "Swim to shore, swim to shore, swim to shore, please. I don't like the sea, I don't like the sea, I don't like the sea."

"That's dangerous," Kanroku could only say. Salt water splashed against him. He tried to not get it into his mouth, as he tried to guide them through the ocean. Kanroku was never really religious, but he kept mentally praying for a large wave to not crash over them. The child kept weeping, "I'm scared. I don't like this, I don't like this, I'm so scared. Please."

"I'm bringing you to shore. You'll be safe. I promise, just hold on tight," Kanroku reassured. However, his muscles began to tire. They still weren't close to shore. Were they farther than before? The shore looked smaller. That's probably his mind making it up.

Kanroku gasped, blinked water of his eyes, gagged, spat, trying his hardest to get onto land. If it wasn't for the child he desperately wanted to rescue, Kanroku would've given up at this point and let himself die. But he was willing push his limits to rescue them, no matter how extreme. Kanroku's body was labored, and drew in heavy breathes.

_Regain your composure, boy,_ his father would reprimand him whenever he lost control. _You'll never concentrate._

_Concentrate. Concentrate._

_Father, believe me when I say I'm trying._

Eventually, a man in a motorboat saw them, and was quick to pull the two of the water. Kanroku let the child sob on his shoulder. They were sped towards a nearby dock. "Thank you so much," Kanroku could only say through deep breathes. "We're very grateful." The man nodded, "Anytime. Be more careful, 'aight? The ocean is unpredictable."

Kanroku nodded his back, and took the child's hand, they leaped off the boat and onto the docks. Once their rescuer left, they clung onto Kanroku and sobbed heavily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," they kept repeating. "I hated every moment, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"It's not a problem," Kanroku stroked their back comfortingly. "I just tried on saving a life. But, are you okay? You got beaten up and mercilessly thrown into the ocean. I'm bringing you to the police to talk about this, bring you to the hospital and to get your parents-"

"I don't have parents," they sniffle. "My brother though.. he's in the town square. The ones who threw me over.. they go to the same school as me." Kanroku inhaled and exhaled softly. They were nearly murdered by their own school mates, and didn't care about the consequences, if they would have any. The sniffling and shivering calmed down from his chest. He looked down to see the child's large eyes and pink face. Kanroku could see a little smile playing their lips.

"Just...thank you. My name is...."

_///////////////////////////_

**20 years later, February 14th**

Kanroku carefully prepared the gifts he stored in his dorm room, thought how much he could carry, and which people he should confront first - Komachi will definitely be one of the last ones. The warriors were celebrating Valentine's Day, and possibly have an early birthday party for Tome, whose birthday was on the 18th. He sent letters and presents for his children two days ago, and they should be receiving them by now. He sent his big boy games, clothes, and some boxing equipment, and his little girl art supplies dresses, and stuffed animals.

Kanroku finalized taking two or three at a time. He picked up two of the gifts and began trekking to find each receiver. When Kanroku tried to find Aoyama, Aoyama found him. "Manjushage-kun, over here," the daimyo said, making a come hither motion with one hand, one behind his back.

"Oyakata-sama," the samurai bowed. "Happy Valentine's Day." Kabukichi smiled. "To you, too." He brought his covered hand in front of him, revealing a sheathed sword. Kanroku forwarded a large tote bag. They swapped both items. The samurai put down his other bag to hold the sword horizontally. He looked at it for a moment, seeing the middle of the black scabbard, where it was wrapped with red, there was boldly written Japanese characters in a shining gold.

"品格の花*."

Looking up, he saw the soft smile of his daimyo.

"I know what you'll say, but please, do not say thank you. This is my thank you, I figured that you deserved something for what you've done, and to make it more meaningful, I did it by my own hand. It may not be much or look much to you, however, please keep this as a memento to not forget me."

Kanroku could only bow again. "I'm very grateful, Oyakata-sama. I can never forget you." Kabukichi nodded, "As am I." He waved him away, "Go on then, enjoy yourself."

Kanroku slipped the sword under his obi belt, picked up the bag, and began to walk off. Once he was out of sight, the Ultimate Daimyo dug his hand into the bag Kanroku left behind, and pulled it out. Kabukichi couldn't help but chuckle, seeing a long, red kiseru with twisted blue and gold ends.

🀄🀄🀄🀄🀄🀄🀄🀄🀄

"Torinobu-kun?"

Chitose took off her headphones, looking around. "Hello?" she called out. Kanroku walked over to the tree she perched on, which was above a koi pond. "May if you come down?" he asked, but was a little amused. The kunoichi looked at the other side of the tree, and looked down. "Oh, Manjushage-kun! Sure, I'll come down! Give me a sec." Chitose slowly crawled onto another branch so she was beneath land, and leaped down to meet Kanroku.

"I was sort've hoping to see you, but not this soon," Chitose said modestly, twiddling her fingers. "Don't worry, it's alright-"

"Please stay right there!" She yelled, and began running in the opposite direction. A few minutes later, she sped back. Panting, the woman held up a black paper scrolled up, and a gold brush pen. "H-happy Valentine's Day," she huffed.

"Thank you," he chuckled, taking her gift. "Happy Valentine's day to you, too." He gave her a little wooden box painted in dark blue with a crane on top of it. Chitose eyed at it, and unhooked the box open. Her eyes widened and glittered, seeing a set of beautiful shurikens. "There's a mask under it," Kanroku told her, smiling. She hooked the box again, and hugged him gently. 

"Thank you," she said, wiping a tear. Breaking away from it, Chitose climbed back onto the tree with the box, and slipped her headphones back on. Kanroku took it as a sign that what was said was done, and left.

🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻

Kanroku was at his dorm room, settling Kabukichi's sword and Chitose's scroll and pen down. He met Ginkaku as the samurai made his way back to his dorm. The young man invited him to meet him, Norman, and Momochi in the dojo, which he took up on. Kanroku pulled the dojo door open, seeing three men laying on the ground, holding some cups of sake with a large bottle. 

"Happy Valentine's," Momochi muttered. His mask was down to intake the wine they kept. "Did you store that in here?" Kanroku questioned. He remembered that Kumarosu scolded Momochi and Ginkaku for stowing some beer and awamori in the dojo, telling them that if they wanted to get alcoholic drinks, they'd have to go to the liquor department of the Ultimate Imperial Palace. 

The ninja shook his head. "Well, no. More like, it was lend to us." Kanroku furrowed his brow. "Who?" Momochi pointed to Norman, who was using a bowl to guzzle down his sake. When he was done, he only said "Guilty as charged." nonchalantly, then went back to drinking. Ginkaku took out a small cup, and carefully poured some sake into it. Kanroku sipped it down, feeling a little refreshed. 

"Oh, have you've seen Kumarosu yet?" Ginkaku told Kanroku. He shook his head. "Tell him that Tome's party is going to be on the day of her birthday. Shinobu and Kumarosu were planning on what they'd do if she wanted her party to be early, but I guess that was cancelled because she wanted to spend time with her family after today. If you want to say anything to her, you'd probably have to do it by today since the plane to Japan is tonight." 

Kanroku nodded. "I might as well get going then." He set down the large bag he carried on his shoulder, and began to walk out. "Manjushage," Momochi called out. Turning his head, the man saw the ninja point to the left side of the room, showing a pile of wrapped gifts and party bags. "The three things in black is your's." Kanroku walked over to where he pointed, picking out a bag and two boxes. He pulled the door shut once he left. Once his footsteps faded, the three men all hoisted the bag, drunkenly fighting over who gets to open it. 

It eventually ripped open, showcasing a small plush of a white and light blue budgie, a faux long-horned cattle skull, and a box of a porcelain tea set. "Oh, fuck," Momochi shouted, grabbing the box. "Holy shit, this better have not broke." Norman eyed the skull suspiciously. "I could...I could fucking use this to summon a demon, right? ..or.. maybe reenact Shakespeare? Or...was it.. Poe.." Ginkaku giggled childishly and booped the eagle plushie's beak, "Hehehe, it's a baby eagle. I'm gonna name you Sterling. I'm gonna give you so much candy." 

🔶🔶🔶🔶🔶🔶🔶🔶🔶

"Manjushage-san!" Komachi yelled, stomping over to Kanroku, with Miyabi in tow. "Oh. Hello, ladies," he greeted. "What are those for?" Miyabi asked coyly, pointing to the medium-sized bag he held in his hand. "Oh, it's for you two." He set them down in front of him, "Happy Valentine's, you two." 

Before he could even turn around, Miyabi snatched his shoulder. "W-wait!" Komachi and Kanroku looked at her questioningly. The geisha-clad spy took out a highly decorated dagger from her obi belt and handed it to him, clasping it in his hand with her gloved one's. "As a thanks and a gift," she whispered softly. Kanroku's eyes softened, but slowly clutched onto the dagger and began to walk away. 

Komachi picked up the bag, letting the two of them go on their own way as well. She didn't question why Miyabi decided to gift Kanroku at all, especially of a dagger that she received from a high-ranking noble. The assassin opened the bag, checking to see what was inside. Her face noticeably became peaceful. Miyabi saw it, and pointed it out in a low voice. "What is it, Komachi-chan?" 

Komachi pulled out an unfolded black, metal tessen with a beautiful sakura blossom in the middle. Miyabi was enamored with it, wondering what Kanroku must've went through to get it, or possibly make it. She delicately took it out of her girlfriend's hands and tucked it snugly into her obi belt.

⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕

"Manju-nii**!" Kinumugi exclaimed, running over to him and hugged his arm. "Kinumugi missed you so much! Even it was yesterday since she last saw you! Happy Valentine's Day, Manju-nii!" Kanroku chuckled and ruffled her head. "Hello to you too, Kinumugi-chan***." He brought up a pink box with a green bow in front of her. Her large eyes sparkled with curiosity and took it. Unboxing it, she became giddy. Setting it down onto the ground, Kinumugi slipped on a black crop top hoodie that had openly laced shoulders and horns peaking out at the top of the hood. 

"I hope you like it and it fits you," he informed her faintly, tying the laces on her shoulders. He brought up the hood, and giggled. "Kinumugi loves it very much! She doesn't have a gift on her right now, but she'll drop one off at your door!" The samurai patted her head in understanding, beginning to find the rest of her siblings. 

◽◽◽◽◽◽◽◽◽

He saw Kuso and Hiroshi talking with one another at the soccer field bleachers...well it was Hiroshi that was mainly conversing. Kuso occasionally nodded his head when Hyeon-ju asked for his input. As Kanroku approached them, the smallest man lowered his volume until he stopped. "'Appy Valentine's," Kuso murmured politely. The Ultimate Samurai nodded back, quietly replying the same words, and sat down two boxes that were respectively placed in front of the giftees. "We don't have gifts prepared yet, so we might leave them at your dorm later," Hiroshi notified, taking out a songbook. The Ultimate Soldier snickered, remembering karaoke night.

"...Where is your sister?" Kanroku mumbled to them. Hiroshi had to hold back a snort, already knowing the question. "She likes to keep to herself around this time," Kuso answered, taking the box into his lap, starting to unwrap it. "I suggest go to somewhere above the seawall surrounding the Palace. She'll be seated around somewhere, but don't be surprised if she's not there. Check her dorm if she isn't." 

".. Thank you." 

Kanroku couldn't help but laugh at Hiroshi's mocking tone saying "I got a book and you got a collection of gems?!" 

⬜⬜⬜⬜⬜⬜⬜⬜⬜

When he went back to his dorm, he decided to take a small break. As he was ate some steamed dumplings, there was a knock on his door. Kanroku stood up, and walked to open the door. Kumarosu. He could swear that there was a hint of a smile on the Ultimate Spartan's face. "It's Valentine's Day, so I suppose I would come by." He held up a gold Laurel wreath crown. "From the Kurorisu family." Kanroku took it into his heads, and looked at the intricate detail. "Good day, Manjushage." 

"Ah, wait." Kumarosu halted, and saw Kanroku put the crown on his desk, and brought out a shoe box. "I figured that I'd get new sandals for you. I tried to find one your shoe size, so if it doesn't fit well, just return it to me. I'd also like to say that we aren't hosting Ashikaga-san's birthday until the 18th." 

Kumarosu stared at it inquisitively, and opened it. New, bright bronze Gladiator sandals. The Spartan closed his eyes, and grinned lightly, and walked towards his own dorm. Kanroku closed the door, and resumed eating. 

♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️♦️

Two hours passed by. Kanroku decided to rest after his small lunch break, and take a shower, and rest again. Eventually, he awoke to knocking once more. Kanroku stirred, barely registering stomping footsteps fading away. He got up, shuffling to open the door. On the ground was three gifts. The samurai chuckled, these were definitely from Kinumugi, Kuso, and Hiroshi. One of the boxes was bare of wrapping paper, and had a pink sticky note saying "Sorry, Kinumugi doesn't have too much time to wrap the gift, but she hopes you enjoyed it! She made it herself! Happy Valentine's Day!" 

He took the boxes into his dorm. After closing the door, he started to open them. Kinumugi's gift was a white furisode kimono with blue and green butterfly patterns. It was very beautiful. He'll try it on later and show how it looks on him. Kuso had packed candy, especially of fruit-flavored gumdrops, cubes of caramel , and marshmallows. Kanroku cringed at the gumdrops and marshmallows, thinking of how annoying the headaches would be after eating not even less of the bag. 

He carefully took some of the sweets he'd eat, and leave the box full of the rest. He won't eat it, but just in case. When he cut Hiroshi's box open, Kanroku laughed. It was a cute, large, and round plushie of a frog with a crown on it's head. Putting the froggie on his bed, he decided it's time to hand out more gifts.

🔳🔳🔳🔳🔳🔳🔳🔳🔳

"Shirakawa-sama, this looks good, right?" Tome presented a bowl of chocolate chip cookie mix to the Ultimate Onna-bugeisha. Shinobu nodded. "Feel free to start with the brownies, too. I'm sure Aroaka-san or Kurorisu-sama will come in soon to help us with cake." 

Yayoi strolled into the kitchen, with three bags in one hand. Shinobu paused, and perked her head towards the newcomer. "Yamato-san?" 

"Manjushage-sama hoped to stop by, but he got us stuff for Valentine's Day," she explained, lifting the arm that carried the bags. "I told him that we left some of our gifts for everyone near the Dining Hall's exit, so he should be there right now." 

Shinobu inhaled, and exhaled softly and went back to going around the kitchen. "You.. sound irritated," Tome pointed out as she molded patches of cookie dough onto a tray of parchment paper. "It's not that. He's just.. seeing people to give them their gifts personally." 

"Well, I mean, he is a single father," Yayoi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure that in this point of his life, he's not really into love." Tome refrained from her chortling. "He does try to get along with Tsubaki-sama though..." 

"It's because of her behavior with him. She treats him with so much bluntness compared to how she acts with the rest of us. I figured that possibly Aoyama-sama would know, but apparently he doesn't know either. They probably have some history together, long before Aoyama-sama." 

Yayoi folded her arms and leaned against a table counter. "But.. Manjushage sometimes says he doesn't know why she treats him the way she does. Is it likely?" 

Tome and Shinobu looked at each other to see if they could come up with a definite answer, but to no avail. "I don't know," the onna-bugeisha sighed. "Yamato-san, feel free to put the bags in storage if you want to help and write notes thanking him. I don't think we'll be leaving the kitchen anytime soon, especially if Aroaka-san isn't here." 

🔵🔵🔵🔵🔵🔵🔵🔵🔵

_Okay, so I think I have two down; Sekizo-san and.. Tsubaki-kun_ , Kanroku noted. He walked down the dorm hall, and saw Tantan about to go into her dorm. She saw him walk by, and waved wildly. "Hi! Happy Valentine's!" 

Kanroku nodded, and put the gift bag in her hands. She opened it, and squealed. "Panda!" He grinned, "Yeah. I figured you'd like something cute and cuddly. It comes with a bamboo backpack too if you want to carry it around." She went into her dorm with the bag and came out with a cardboard box. "Be careful!" she cautioned, handling it to him. "It's fragile." 

Once it was in the older man's hands, Tantan went into her dorm. As he traveled down the corridor, he met Kuso holding a bag. "This is my sister's gift to you. You don't mind letting me deliver your gift to her, don't you? She still wants to be left alone." 

"Oh, I don't mind," Kanroku agreed. Kuso helped him inside his room. He placed the bag down, and took Kanroku's gift for Magnolia. Before the army officer left, he notified him that Tome would be leaving around 7 P.M., so it'd be great if everybody would be at the docks seeing their leave, which Kanroku accepted. 

_It's 4 P.M_., he thought. _I have time to spare._ Kanroku read the notes of the two gifts that were originally left in front of his dorm. It was Yayoi's handwriting with Yayoi's and Shinobu's gifts to him. They thanked him for the fragrance he got for Yayoi and Shinobu's new set of hair clips. He opened Yayoi's box. His heart warmed at the adorable sushi lamp. It looked like something his daughter would fawn over. The large plushie of a dolphin from Shinobu looked cuter; the onna-bugeisha even added a smalk pastel pink bow to one side of its head.

Kanroku got onto his bed with the dolphin plush, where the froggy plush awaited. Relaxing, he looked towards the ceiling, then glanced at his desk. It proudly displayed a new sushi lamp, candy, Galaxy enchanted rose (which happened to be in Pinky's gift), and his scroll and pen..Soon enough, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱

Kanroku leisurely sat up in a daze. He checked his phone to see the time. It was 6:40 P.M. Sighing, the samurai groggily got off his bed. He took off his dirty arm wraps, cleaned his scars, and dressed them once more. He stripped of his normal dark blue kimono for Kinumugi's. It fit warmly and snugly around his body. Kanroku took his hair out of the bun it was in, and started combing through it. Many women - even men - found that he was very handsome with his hair down. That conversation turned up one night when they had a party and was drinking. Kanroku would keep his head low to conceal his already flushed face, but noticed that Magnolia would never be mentioned or appear at all when they discussed something like that. Kinumugi, Kuso, and Hiroshi would say that it makes their older sister uncomfortable, so she tries to avoid it. He does believe their words, but it also probably because of how relevant he would become. He still didn't understand why Magnolia doesn't like him. And he hoped that tonight, he'd know why. 

Speaking of Magnolia, he hadn't opened her gift yet. He took away the red and white paper sheets, and started to pry. He held a box of chocolate, and noticed that it felt.. homemade. The bag heavily smelled of vanilla lavender, Magnolia's signature scent. He opened the box, and took a bite out of one chocolate truffle. It was delicious, and loved bits of the shredded coconut. it felt like he was back at home, and his daughter attempted to melt chocolate on her own to coat a ball of almonds. Kanroku scolded her for it, but they did taste great nonetheless. Though, he was confused. These types of chocolates would've been considered as honmei choco**** back home. 

_Was Magnolia...?_

No. It can't be, could it? She acts like she doesn't exist, or thought low of him. Or was that just an act..?

He shook his head quickly, and closed the box and set it to the side, taking more and more stuff out. A bag of chocolate chip cookies, a cat plush, and some spearmint-flavored gum. The last thing he pulled out wad a mini plushie of what seemed to be a plague nurse. He chuckled as he squeezed a fluffy "plague nurse" plushie as one of Magnolia's gifts. Such synchronicity they dispensed. 

Kanroku either placed the stuff on his desk, his bed, or in the bag. Once he was ready, he decided to say farewell to Tome before she could temporarily leave for home. However, the mysterious Ultimate was already at his door, box in hand. "I figured I'd give my gift to you in person instead of putting it at your doorstep," she clarified. "I'd just like to say thanks for everything. You don't have to meet me at the docks, it's not like I'll be leaving forever, I'll call you all once I'm in Japan." 

"You better," Kanroku shook his head, but seemed entertained. "Try not to die." Tome laughed, "I'll try." Giving him the box, she was gone. He used his box cutter to slice it open, and pulled out a soft bluish white stuffed mouse. Great; plushies of a mouse, plague nurse, dolphin, and noble frog. Not that he complained, it made his heart melt. 

He quickly closed the door, and went off on his way. 

🕯️🕯️🕯️🕯️🕯️🕯️🕯️🕯️🕯️

Apparently, the others had a small little going away party for Tome. Kanroku was a little late to it, considering that she should be in the air by now, but they still invited him to eat some of the dessert that Kabukichi, Tome, Shinobu, Kumarosu, and Norman made, some taken by Tome, a little bit of leftovers for the others. The samurai refused to drink, though. He noticed that Magnolia wasn't present. He decided to quietly leave and try to find her. Either around the sea wall or her dorm. 

He walked a good distance around the Ultimate Imperial Palace. Kanroku exited the walled palace and towards the western side of the island, and going up towards an ocean cliff. A couple of fruit trees stood proudly, directing to the fruit orchard more north. His geta clicked against the tiles of terracotta stone that made a path beneath him. Eventually, he found the woman he was searching for.. or that was what he thought. She sat at a singular bench, looking towards the horizon. The thing about her though was her hair. It was an ombre; black, her natural hair color, and then a light ashy brown. 

He strode over to see her, and sure enough, it was Magnolia. She clutched one of the gifts he gave her in her arms; a light bluish gray plushie of a kangaroo. She also wore a fluffy faux fur creamy white coat - which was another gift he gave her - under a ruffled white dress. 

Despite knowing he would start feel off-putted when she became particularly scornful to him, Magnolia looked...beautiful. Hauntingly so. It was only the kangaroo plush she held, it sort've helped balance her beauty and.. cuteness she had.

Her slim green eyes caught sight of him from their corners. "Tsubaki-kun.." he started, but was cut off. "You could sit if that's what you're wondering. I don't really plan leaving here for quite a bit. I really care about which decision you make, I'll still be here." Kanroku was a little taken aback by her leniency of her generally scathing temperament. Though, he still sat down next to her, observing the ocean, stars, and beyond. Like many of their encounters, it was silent. However, the atmosphere didn't have enough tension for glass to shatter. The world was peaceful. Birds seemingly ceased their singing, and only the ocean waves dared to make sounds, crashing against land with a rhythm the samurai and knightess wasn't familiar with. 

It was like the world stopped revolving. Even for these few minutes. These few minutes of their heartbeats, their presence, and their souls. It was like a mantra, something that felt so nostalgic to Kanroku. 

"Tsubaki-kun?"

Magnolia turned her head, blinking lightly. "What do you think of me?" Her eyelids seemed to relax a bit, and drooped a little, like she looked sad or tired. She turned back forward. "It's.. complicated," she replied, sounding sullen. Kanroku frowned. "I don't hate you. I don't. I just don't.." 

The knightess bit her lip. "It's...hard to say. But, I don't think of you as inferior, or that you're a lowlife, but it wouldn't be earnest for me to say I appreciate you as much as I could about the rest. My siblings are exceptions, though." She sighed heavily. "I..." Her eyes shut tight, struggling to finish her sentence. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want.." Kanroku breathed. "But I feel like I do. I need to. I just.. I don't know if I'm ready to let anyone in just yet, my heart isn't ready." 

He could practically feel the leap her heart made. Kanroku could tell this was extremely hard for her, and was starting to crack and reveal her humanity. "I...do care about you, to oversimplify my feelings. I just.. I'm not sure when I can actually say it directly outright to you. I just...I'm don't know if I can trust again." 

"..I understand. I don't know how difficult it is for you. But, I do want to be there for you when you do decide to do it. I wish I knew about you more. I feel...lost when we pass each other. I want to know how you feel or think." 

Her face slowly eased by his words. Magnolia's eyes opened to glance at his face. It was like she was searching for something. "...Are you sure? You'll.. stay?" Kanroku smiled gingerly at her, and steadily nodded. "I will. I promise." She blinked to keep her eyes from watering. A long moment of her gazing at him, still searching for something. For the first time, Magnolia.. smiled. It was heartwarming, and made her aura so much more comforting. She held her plush closer.

"..Do you know what the chocolate you gave me means?" 

"...No. Is it a foreign custom I'm not familiar with?" 

"It's chocolate given to men by women. There's two types of chocolates; honmei choco and giri choco. You made the chocolate yourself, correct? It falls directly under honmei choco." 

"..Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, but that depends on what you think is bad; honmei choco is basically.." Why was his face feeling so hot all of a sudden? "chocolate for women's husbands, boyfriends.. or love interests." 

Once he uttered out those words, Magnolia pulled the kangaroo plush to her face, trying to hide the blooming of pinkness. Kanroku scratched the back of head. Good going, Manjushage, you just made this embarrassing for you AND the woman that had acted so cold to you. You just made her and you into mush.

"I get it if you didn't know," he laughed nervously. "I don't mind, your baking is very good." Magnolia slightly perked her head up. Kanroku oddly didn't feel strange that she started displaying shyness and modesty in front of him now. "And if it was on purpose..?" 

"I still wouldn't mind," Kanroku brought up a sleeve, trying to cover his scarlet-covered skin. "I...don't.. mind the thought of..." A shiver went up his spine, sending goosebumps through his skin. _GET IT TOGETHER, MANJUSHAGE, YOU ARE ONE OF THE FIERCEST WARRIORS, AND THE MOST TRUSTED SAMURAI UNDER THE AOYAMA CLAN. YOU'RE TALKING TO A WOMAN._

"I'm.. I'm not sure you can handle my mental battles.." Magnolia faltered. "I'm... I'm not.. really...average. I'm.." Kanroku shifted himself across the bench so he could be even closer to her, which actually made the knightess startled by his bold move. "I'll help you through it. No matter what, you're still a woman. You're still human. I'm sure that I wouldn't be here if my parents nor my daimyo kept lecturing me over respecting people, especially women." 

They were so intimately close that their hearts were practically thumping in a rapid rhythm. Magnolia hugged her kangaroo as Kanroku was hiding his face with his sleeve. It felt like they were small kids awkwardly forced to hold hands as if it was a punishment. With one small conversation, their tough and rigid demeanors completely diminished. 

After a while of trying to regain their composure and soothe their drumming thoughts, their hearts thrummed in harmony. The tranquil silence slyly resumed. The waves let their thunderous sounds be heard anew. However, it wasn't discordant as before. It was more euphonious. After some more time, Magnolia closed her eyes and leaned against Kanroku's shoulder. He held his breath for a second, but did loosen his muscles. Kanroku looked far out into the open ocean as the stars brightly shimmered and the moon shined above them.

A...relationship with Tsubaki Magnolia. They'd get to learn more about each other, and hopefully, one day, Magnolia could increasingly take down the thick barrier between them. Resuming a domestic life with her, and his children, didn't sound that bad the more Kanroku contemplated on it. He shook it out of his head though.

Not right now.

He recognized that they were so much smaller when the world felt so much bigger than before. Kanroku closed his eyes, leaning his head against Magnolia's. 

They slowly disconnected from the world. 

This was their world now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"品格の花" literally translates to "dignified flower" in Japanese. It's a reference to how Walt's surname is what red spider lily can be called in Japanese (Manjushage; it's other word, and I think it the main word for it, Higanbana).
> 
> **"Manju-nii" is supposed to mean "Brother Manju". It's an affectionate nickname that Suikazura gives to him and thinks of him as a brother. Though, she'll refer to Jun-seo as "Appa", how Korean sisters address their older brothers.
> 
> ***Chan is an endearing Japanese honorific that usually refers to young children, babies, close friends, grandparents, or (youthful) women. It may also be used in the third person because it may be interpreted as a child-like affectation. Since it is an honorific that isn't used on strangers, Suikazura and Walt are pretty close. 
> 
> ****Honmei choco loosely means "true love chocolate". It's usually expensive or homemade, and is given to men by women. As Walt described, this type of chocolate is given to male lovers or male crushes.


	4. Prologue 3: THE WHAT WHAT WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, the Prologue is now done! The start of Chapter 1 will take a while as I simultaneously work on Dora's birthday, so hopefully the wait will be worth it.

"THE WHAT?!" Komachi shouted, sneering at Tanukichi, who simply belly laughed.

"The Killing Diplomatic Commission! I came up with that name, but it would've been more catchy if it was called the Killing Diplomatic Mission." 

"I.. don't understand," Yayoi blathered. Her and Chitose looked frightened. "What do you mean by "Killing Diplomatic Commission?!"

"Great question!" He exclaimed, gleefully clapping his hands together. "To put it simply, you'll have to kill each other!" 

What. 

"When a dead body is found, an investigation will take place! After you gathered all of the evidence you have, you will have an inspection trial. You'll have to find the killer, also known as the blackened. If you find the blackened, then all of you, except the blackened of course, will pass!"

"Of course?"

"Except.. the blackened?" Miyabi stammered. 

"The blackened, once found, shall be executed. And the other warriors will get to live on."

The little talks some of them had were silenced. 

"HOWEVER. If you find the wrong culprit.. the blackened shall pass. As for the rest of you!" 

He chuckled darkly again. 

"The rest of you will be executed instead." 

"You're fucking mad!" Komachi shrieked. She unsheathed a sharp knife from one of her belts and ran towards him. Tanukichi immediately grabbed her by the arm and slammed her to the ground. He stepped on her back, causing her to curse and groan in pain. 

"Perhaps it's time to go through the rules, huh?" he drawled, looking down at Komachi. With his free hand, he threw small rectangular objects. They either landed in people's hands or slid in front of their feet. Kanroku picked one up from the floor, and looked at it. 

"Your digital e-handbooks will contain important things, such as your name, gender, inspection trial evidence, some regulations, and whatever," Tanukichi explained. He dropped one of them on Komachi's head, making her grunt. 

"First rule! Violence against the mandate is strictly prohibited, and whoever tries to do so will be swiftly punished. And this includes any security cameras!" He leaned low to whisper to the woman under his foot, "Be glad you got off easy, Murasaki." 

"Fuck you," Komachi growled. Letting go of her arm and stepping off of her back, he kicked her off to the side, where the assassin was aided to by Tome and Shinobu.

"Second rule! It is deemed unacceptable to leave the palace grounds. I think it should be obvious, to those who have tried to break down the doors. Otherwise, Ultimate Imperial Palace is free to explore with minimum restrictions!" Tanukichi said joyfully. What the hell...

"Third rule is that nighttime will happen from 11 P.M. to 6 A.M., so some areas, such as the showers, kitchen, or Dining Hall, will be prohibited from entering! So please proceed them with caution." 

Komachi grunted as Shinobu helped her with the wound on her back. Kanroku's eyes narrowed sourly.

"Fourth rule is that if someone kills another person, they become the blackened, and yada yada yada. We already went through this."

This man was really half-assing this and their situation, wasn't he? He decided to put seventeen of them in a renowned palace, now their prison, and forced them to kill each other, and he wasn't even taking it seriously. Kanroku could only glare at Tanukichi in repulse. A part of him wished that this was a disgusting joke. This HAD to be a joke. 

"The last rule is that the mandate can make any rule as this little game goes along," Tanukichi finished. "Until a killing happens, then you shall all live in harmony and under my regulations. I tell you no lies! You could drown, electrocute, or bludgeon someone, doesn't matter, just as long as they die!" He kept laughing, and muttered, "To take your hope and crush it into pieces.. to feel and see such despair." 

The smile that plagued the man's face throughout this entire time was.. disturbing. Like it almost seemed faked. This situation couldn't get any worse.

"Oh! And I have to mention! There is a mastermind among you all!" 

It did.

"It's currently 10:30, so you have a little bit of time before turning in! Farewell...for now, ho ho ho ho!" 

Then, Tanukichi disappeared into thin air. A long silence filled the Main Hall to take in what had just happened.

"He...had to be kidding, right? Kinumugi isn't crazy, isn't she?" Kinumugi questioned, shaken from what had just happened. "Has to be," Momochi murmured. "But given our situation, we probably have no choice but to believe him.." 

"A mastermind.." Aoyama mumbled. "That could be-"

"Any one of us," Komachi grumbled. "That motherfucker has to be lying, he just has to." 

The tension in the room, however, strongly disagreed. 

"Perhaps...we should discuss this matter more someplace else. We'll have to conserve our energy, we don't know how long we might be trapped in here," Kumarosu suggested. Many agreed while some had no input at all. "Let's find the Dining Hall then, and stick together." 

The ambience of the search for the Dining Hall was eerie. Lights were ever so dimly lit. Nobody dared to talk, except for Komachi's occasional grunts. She was being slightly carried by Shinobu for support, stumbling with a limp. Kanroku held a lump in his throat. Although he never had visited Europe before, felt a nostalgic sentiment buzzing gently in the back of his subconscious. It was...strange. Something must've happened here. 

Kanroku felt no one was here before them. 

It was something.

After several minutes, their journey was complete. Some of them went into the kitchen to at least find something edible, while the rest sat down in the Dining Room. It didn't really feel Russian like the ball room, but probably a bit more with French inspirations. Kanroku wasn't sure if his gut was right about that, though. Eventually, some of the people in the kitchen came out, with small crackers, little bags of small fruit, and water bottles. Everyone had got one water bottle, but others got crackers, others with fruit, or both. Kanroku noted he took a bag of apple and banana slices with raspberries. 

"We have to make a plan to get out here," Tantan spoke solemnly. Komachi, who was already downing some water, spoke blatantly. "No shit, Sherlock." 

"But...was he joking or not? Kinumugi's so confused. Nobody here would want to make us kill each other, right?" Kinumugi asked, chomping on a piece of cracker. Kanroku's eyes softened when he looked at her. She was shaking. Being seated between Magnolia and Kuso, her older siblings began to comfort her, and apparently, Hiroshi, was also trying too. Kanroku tried to resettle his gaze so he wouldn't look at Magnolia, knowing that a scathed look will be what he would get.

"We're here for a reason," Momochi huffed. "Even if it's some joke, we have no choice but to entertain his "game"." Kanroku couldn't see his mouth, but he bet that the ninja was saying it through clenched teeth. "It's better that one of us wouldn't go down because we broke a stupid fucking rule." 

"Well, until then, we might as well plan how we should leave," Tantan complained. "How the fuck are we going to do that? Did you even listen to the rules?" Momochi barked. Since they sat across from each other, their fists slammed against the table and clashed their foreheads against each other, growling and snarling. Norman and Kumarosu, being large men, grabbed the Ultimate Shi and Ninja by their hair and made them sit in different tables. 

"The last thing in this situation we need is a fight," Shinobu reprimanded. "You two are adults, not children. Act more mature, especially in the potential danger we might be facing." Momochi and Tantan looked down, but some could still tell they had some unresolved anger. 

"I still can't believe that there's a mastermind," Miyabi whispered softly, rubbing her temples. "Why would they even do this in the first place?" 

Chitose, who sat next to Kanroku, rubbed her head, panted. "I feel...sick. Like, literally sick. I feel something in my throat.." 

"If I may.." Kanroku breathed. Chitose nodded and let him bring up a hand to feel her forehead. "Super warm," he commented, which made Yayoi dash into the kitchen and come back with a zip lock bag containing ice to put on Chitose's forehead. Her mask was pulled down to drink some water. 

"We're not going to survive here," Ginkaku uttered, running his fingers through his hair in distress. "We're warriors," Aoyama proclaimed. "We're strong. No matter what, we'll have to endure it. We'll have to defend each other and ourselves.. even if it means that one of us is the mastermind. I have hope that this will be resolved, but...Time can only tell." 

The rest of the room was quiet. 

Kinumugi rested her head against Magnolia, who was hugging her and stroking her head. Kuso laid his head in his arms on the table, exhausted. Hiroshi looked down at his crackers. Norman had rushed Chitose into the kitchen to throw up. Komachi was messing with one of her weapons out of boredom. Momochi's head rested low, and so was Tantan. Miyabi and Yayoi were being each other's rocks to lean against. Ginkaku had to be consoled by Kumarosu and Kabukichi. Shinobu and Tome had hushed small talk. 

Kanroku could barely speak. All he could think about was his children. If he would be able to see them again. If he could survive and escape this awful place. Kanroku rested his face in his palms to hide the brimming tears. He had to see them again. They needed their only parent. His shoulders shook. Callused fingers flexed and gripped at skin and hair. Kanroku wanted to hug his children again, ruffle his son's hair, pick up and spin his daughter around.

Did he tell them that he loved them before he left?

* **Ding dong bing bong** *

Kanroku moved his wet fingers to see the television on the wall, which he probably didn't even notice at all. The rest turned their attention on it, some of which were perturbed by the sudden ring. The television came on to show Tanukichi in a den chair, holding a cup of iced whiskey. 

"Ahem! This is a protocol. It is now 11 P.M. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the Dining Hall will be locked, and entry at that point will be strictly prohibited. Sweet dreams, soldiers! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

Kanroku got out of his seat, one hand rubbing his eye. Some looked at him, hearing the noise of the chair getting pushed back, and others got out of their seats as well. Wordlessly, people took their snacks and water bottles to bring with them. They all left, and began trekking through the vacant corridors of the husk that was once called the Ultimate Imperial Palace.

They found the section of the palace where it had military dormitories. Many were relieved that there was more than enough rooms, which meant that they could have their own room. Some doors had plaques on them that displayed their owner's name. Kanroku noticed that they were a good distance away from the next door with a plaque. His closest neighbors was Miyabi and Kabukichi.

"曼珠沙華 カンロク*."

Kanroku used his e-handbook so he could get into his dorm. The room was plain; beige walls with purplish black borders on the bottom. A bed framed with black, and a white mattress with a matching white comforter, pillows, sheets, and blankets. It also had canopy bed curtains too, which was colored in blue. Kanroku didn't hesitate to lock the door, strip off his navy blue kimono for his white robe to serve as an undergarment, slip off his geta, turn off the lights, undo his his bun and collapsing onto the bed. He barely registered the hidden little television in his room.

Before sleep overtook him, he kept thinking of his kids. He needed to see them. Even just once, an update on how they were. One time to see them, one more hug. No tears could come out when he wanted to cry. To see his children happy, to raise them instead of "playing" this dumb "game". He had to survive no matter what. For them. Kanroku closed his eyes, the last thing on his mind was kissing his children goodnight. 

Aoyama's hope will be useless. 

This was despair. 

And it would not stop from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *曼珠沙華 カンロク is "Manjushage Kanroku", Walt's name.


	5. Chapter of Ashikaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dora's birthday, so here's a small insight.

**20 Years Ago**

Tome woke up, yawning. Sitting up and stretching, she looked over at her clock. 6:07 A.M. More time to spare. She sighed, and fell back onto her bed. Usually, at the Ultimate Palace, Kanroku would outside doing something - either cooking or exercising. She recounted an instance about him describing how his schedule as a samurai affected his domestic life with his children. He'd either make them breakfast on their school days and exercise any other morning, but he found more solace in cooking. Tome frowned. Kanroku must be homesick. 

Tome frowned more. The Ultimate Imperial Palace. Why was she there in the first place? She knew she had a talent to begin with, but what was her talent? Only weeks after she was accepted to be in the military, her parents suddenly die in a freakish accident she was part of, and now she's expected as the the leader of the Ashikaga clan, be a soldier, and attempt to remember her Ultimate? The one good side she could find was her siblings, who have been kept away from her for the longest time before her parents died, and her comrades. Tome was disappointed that she learned more about her fellow soldiers than her own siblings.

And it wasn't like she couldn't ask anyone what her Ultimate was either. Her parents made sure that Tome's talent wouldn't be revealed. Her mentor, after receiving word that her parents died, killed himself. Seppuku*, she could only guess. She was never told his cause of death. She attended his funeral with an empty heart. 

Tome could only lay in her own room. The room she called a prison if she wasn't anywhere else in the house. Her room had no windows. The elaborate chandelier, some candles and lamps she owned were her only light. Artificial only, no natural light. Maybe I should take up gardening, Tome noted. Sunlight can be good for you. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she called out. 

Her younger brother, Daichi, came in. "It's time for you to get ready. The plane will be leaving in three hours," he said quietly. He left as quick as soon as he arrived. Tome sighed again. She'd think her and her 5 younger siblings would be thrilled to finally knowing each other after all the years she has been away, but life kept progressing like she almost wasn't there like before. Almost. The night she came back, dinner was silent as less and less of the sweet leftovers Tome received from her comrades were present.

Tome got up from bed and got ready. Her life before the Ultimates was monotone. Wake up, eat, train, a break, train, eat, free time, then sleep. Rinse and repeat. She desperately wanted to break the cycle, which did end up happening, but now that it stopped, what else could she do other than do that schedule? She didn't know how to cook or sew, and was still learning how to properly braid her hair. Tome stayed away from extravagant dresses or beautifully and brightly colored kimonos. She had the status of a noble but the life and style of a commoner, and that bothered her.

She slipped on a beige tank top and a dark blue hanten jacket that had moons and reindeer. It was something she received from Shinobu for Valentine's Day, so might as well wear it on her birthday for her, but Tome thought it was pretty nonetheless. She put on a Navy blue pleated skirt, socks and boots, and packed the last of her stuff into her backpack or suitcase. Tome exited her room, said empty goodbyes to her siblings, and made it out of the house and into town. 

The town was moderately populated, and was located more near the shore. It wasn't like Shibuya, nor any type of Japanese village either, but she was okay with that. It still felt homely and comfortable, despite her family life. Kids were playing hop scotch, elderly vendors sold mostly food. Tome decided to stop by an old Vietnamese gentleman, buying a a small bag of banh bo hap**. She could never no, so why would she say no to a sweet old man? 

She eventually made it to the train station, petting a stray cat. It purred as it rubbed its head against her hand, tail proudly held up high before skittering away. Tome quickly made it to the train, and sat down, huffing. A couple of school kids were on one side of the bus, the other were most likely families, seeing children playing on what was most likely their guardians' phones. It was quiet like any other train ride. Tome plugged her earphones in, and started listening to music. Kinumugi and Tantan had suggested her to listen to Kpop. She rolled her eyes at the mention, but Tantan had insisted on giving it a try. Dynamite, by BTS, she told her. It was never really her style, but wouldn't lie that it made her bob her head down a bit. She wondered how life must be like to be a celebrity, and reminded herself to probably go travel to South Korea. It would be beautiful to see, and could hopefully make her take a break.

Eventually, she reached her stop. Tome was already in the airport, and looked down at her phone. 8:35 A.M. Her plane would be take off at 9:19. She made her way to her terminal. She showed her documents and boarding pass to a light blue-haired man at the counter. Once she took her seat, she pulled out the bag of banh bo hap from her backpack, and snook a bite out of a little green cake. She quickly put it away as the playlist of Kpop songs ended. Tome went through her picture gallery, smiling softly at the picture of her and the rest of the militia Ultimates. They had a party, but Tome forgot what kind it was, since she drank too much that night. She didn't care, though. Despite having siblings, it felt like her friends were her true family. They were what made her life so interesting. Tome zoomed into the picture.

The party must've been important or very entertaining, since Magnolia was smiling. It was light and genuine, which spoke the highest volumes, since she was next to Kanroku. And moreover, their arms were entwined with one another and their heads faced one another. Her siblings, however, were in the middle of a small catastrophe. Poor Kinumugi's heels were probably a little too tall for her, which was causing her to stumble. Hiroshi was holding on to her waist trying to pull her back to her feet, but was about to be brought down with her. Kuso, as the largest sibling, had one arm on Kinumugi's stomach and the other on Hiroshi's back, trying to hold them up. Shinobu, Kabukichi, Miyabi, and Kumarosu were a little group in the background, sitting down on sofas, talking. Ginkaku, Momochi, Tantan and Norman were so far in the back, their faces were blurred. Ginkaku, Momochi and Norman were chugging from beer barrels, with Tantan cheering them on. Takoya sat against the wall beside them, apparently sleeping. And lastly, Tome, Chitose, Komachi, and Yayoi were in the center. All smiling. Chitose was wearing a mask that was designed to look like the lesbian flag. Tome chuckled to herself. The whole picture was a mess, and looked like chaotic hell. She loved that, that sudden yet enormous spark in her monochrome life. 

Her trance was interrupted by someone putting a hand on her shoulder. She pulled out one earphone and looked at them. It was a black-haired woman. "You're here to go to Ultimate Imperial Palace, right?" Tome nodded. "We have to go board now." The Ultimate sighed, and got up. She boarded the plane, and sat in her seat. Tome decided to listen to the Kpop playlist one more time.

Tome huffed, and got out of the airplane. It was 6:51 P.M., and her bag of banh bo hap was only down to 7. She'll probably give it to Miyabi or something. She finally made it back to her dorm room, and finally laid down her suitcase and backpack. Tome collapsed onto her bed, groaning loudly. She was so tired, and just wanted to sleep. When she was about to close her eyes, she heard a loud knock. Tome muttered multiple profanities under her breath as she pulled out her earphones and went to open the door. There stood Yayoi. 

"Welcome back," the swordswoman welcomed warmly. "Come with me for a sec?" Tome glanced at her oddly. "Can I just sleep and you come get me later?" If Yayoi didn't have her mask, Tome would've guessed she was frowning. "It'll be quick, I just wanna show you something." 

Tome sighed out from annoyance. "I guess." Yayoi took her hand, and began speed walking down the corridor and to outside. Eventually, they were outside of the palace's perimeter, and were going towards the greenhouse. Once they made it pass the garden, the women were greeted by the rest of the warriors, smiling widely, even Kumarosu, Shinobu, Momochi, and Magnolia. Tome's eyes widened as they got closer. 

"Happy birthday, Ashikaga-kun!" they all exclaimed. The picnic table had a cake in the middle, lit with candles, as well as a large bottle of wine. Tome could only stare at them, dumbfounded and flabbergasted by this. Did they plan this? For her birthday? Her birthday has always been nothing, just any normal day with the same old routine she had to follow. An acknowledgment and reminder on how old she was, and that's it. No party, no presents, no special break, not seeing her siblings, no nothing. It never meant anything, but _this_? 

"I...don't know what to say," Tome could only say. Her eyes bounced around the area, not sure what she should focus on. "I.. never got to celebrate my birthday. Just...wow. Thank you, thank you so much." Everyone just smiled comfortingly, and Yayoi stroke her back. Kumarosu popped off the cork of the wine, and began pouring it into multiple glasses. 

The rest of the night made Tome truly think that this was where she belonged. She was able to forget about her family life, and how she lived. Not that damn routine, her parents, mentor, siblings, and her unknown Ultimate. She didn't care about that now, and finally got to put that aside. Even if it was for the night. Tome laughed at Ginkaku and Takoya putting chopsticks in their nostrils, cried of happiness when she saw Magnolia and Kanroku asleep holding hands, screamed when Komachi was running on a rolling barrel before Norman pulled her off when the barrel nearly crashed into the wall. Tome wasn't tired anymore. 

She didn't care. 

This was her true home, and her true family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seppuku is a ritual suicide that by disembowelment. This was typically performed by samurai, which was in their code of honor, but as since been used by other people, especially by at the end of World War II by officers.
> 
> **Banh bo hap is Vietnamese steamed rice cakes. I'm Vietnamese, so I thought that'd be a good way to incorporate my ethnicity into the story :)


	6. Chapter 1: Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanukichi gives out the first motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapter is short (T＿T) i tried though. hopefully i can progress and publish more quickly. so try and enjoy this chapter!

***Ding dong bing bong***

"Good morning, soldiers! It is now 6 A.M., and so nighttime is officially over, SO RISE AND SHINE!"

Kanroku couldn't help but groan. He was slowly gaining back consciousness at Tanukichi's boisterous volume. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Kanroku was unconcerned with pieces of his own garment shrouding the floor. He looked at his arms, bandaged to hide and heal his lasting scars. I didn't get to clean them, Kanroku thought with irritation. Out of nowhere, Tanukichi suddenly popped up beside his bed. Kanroku flinched and instinctively moved across the bed, keeping his hands up and fists clenched. 

"Oh, settle down!" the mandate waved off. "Here! Figured you'd need it for your little arm problem~! SO CLEAN UP AND GET TO THE BALLROOM PRONTO!" 

Tanukichi left as soon as he came, leaving behind a small box of bandage wraps and Kanroku dumbfounded. Deciding to move on, he was quick to head to the bathroom to redress his scars. Kanroku gathered his clothes on the floor to clean them of any spectacles on the floor. He slipped on his geta, and retrieved the hair tie on the table beside the bed. Once his hair was up in a bun, Kanroku made his way out his dorm and towards the ballroom. 

💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤

Kanroku went through the entrance to the ballroom, which had its doors wide open. He noticed that people were already here. Magnolia, Kuso, Kinumugi, and Hyeon-ju were huddled together in one side of the room, Shinobu, Tome, and Kumarosu in the other. Others like Tantan, Komachi, Miyabi, Chitose, and Takoya stood alone in separate parts of the room. The remaining warriors came, either in groups like Norman, Momochi, and Sterling, and Yayoi and Aoyama came on their own. Aoyama stood beside the samurai, looking quite perplexed. 

"He called everyone else?" Aoyama questioned. Kanroku only nodded in response. The daimyo hummed.

"Why.. did he call us here?" Yayoi wondered openly. 

As if on cue, Tanukichi popped up in the middle of the ballroom. It caught many of the warriors by surprise, some getting into a defensive position, ready to retaliate. The man belly laughed, and looked around the room. His sneer made him seem like a farmer looking over some of his livestock that was heading to the slaughterhouse. 

"Hello, soldiers, soldieresses! I have a very special announcement to make!" Tanukichi exclaimed with pride. Komachi scoffed. "How special could this be? Can we go back home?" 

Tanukichi chuckled, and gave her a dark yet cheerful glare. The Ultimate stood her ground, though Kanroku could tell she was a little unnerved by Tanukichi's mirthless smile. 

"Noooooo, of course not!" he said in a sing-songy voice. "I'm here to give you a motive." 

Komachi's rebuttal was immediately silenced, and so was the room. "You're...still o-on about this," Miyabi stammered. Tanukichi threw his head back and cackled. "Yes, yes! Maybe when you'll find out your first motive, then you'll finally give in!" 

Kanroku's stomach dropped. 

First. 

His children..

"And.. the motive?" Komachi grumbled quietly, giving a sound that was similar to a wolf's predatory growl. 

"Every hour, the temperature will slowly increase! In this ballroom, it is 20°C, right? I guess it'd be about 70°F for some chumps here," Tanukichi explained. "You'll fall into the pit of despair until you're all scrambled eggs!" He then pointed his finger to Komachi. "And before you say "we can a little heat", nope! The temperature will only increase more and more unless someone is killed and their body is discovered! Ho ho, if they aren't too bloated, of course.."

Kanroku subconsciously balled his hands into fists, and clutching at his kimono. He didn't want to believe this, he REFUSED to believe this. This had to be some deprived, sick joke that's being overly dragged. He could be making his children breakfast by now. Aoyama put a firm hand on the samurai's shoulder. 

"So, starting in the next hour, the temperature will increase! Let's see if despair can destroy whatever hope you may have! And remember, you won't survive more than 24 hours if someone isn't dead.. by your hands." 

"Fuck your despair shit," Komachi swore under her breath. Tanukichi immediately donned a bored expression, and shrugged. "This'll be your loss." Then, the man disappeared. Everyone could hear Kinumugi trembling due to the clicks of her boots. Kanroku glimpsed at her, and saw Magnolia taking her younger sister into her arms. It made his stomach churned. They didn't deserve this. 

No one deserved this. 

"We must prepare for what will happen," Aoyama announced to the room, grip tightening on Kanroku's shoulder. "What plans do we have?" Momochi scoffed. The daimyo's small smile widened a little. "Try and stay cool as possible, of course." 

"So like.. take off our clothes when it gets hotter?" Norman said quizzically. Aoyama nodded, "Whatever it takes. Cold water bottles may work, too. Your dorms have small refrigerators, don't they?" Everyone murmured yes. "Alright then. Whatever it takes for us to survive." 

Everyone nodded. After a couple more minutes in the ballroom, they began to disperse. Eventually, Magnolia and Kanroku were the only ones in the ballroom. The silence was awkward, however the tension between them was able to slice through butter. 

"Don't even talk," Magnolia stated coldly. She briskly walked up to Kanroku, face close to his. Her green eyes bore into his gray one's. Although it made her seem spiteful, Kanroku could tell there wasn't any malevolence. Her eyes flickered, as if trying to find something. "Will you hurt my siblings?"

"Of course not," Kanroku replied vehemently. Despite being unnerved by her nature, he still stood his ground. Her eyes became more focused, glaring into his eyes. Magnolia relaxed, and turned around. Kanroku could see a braided bun between large, fluffy curls of black hair. However, the bun seemed to be some type of ashy brown. 

_Huh. So she has long hair._

He also caught a glimpse of her balled fists, which soon waa able to relax. The samurai brought up a hand to put a hand on her shoulder, but she simply slapped it away, and began to leave. Not before slightly turning her head in his direction. He saw a green eye softening. Then she left him in the ballroom, alone. 

Alone. 

Kanroku sighed. 

He hoped his children were peacefully eating breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Any art shown throughout the series is mine, please do not use or post them without my permission.


End file.
